


sleeptalking

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lowercase, M/M, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "hmm, you're right." bokuto nods sagely. "not cute. adorable.""...bokuto-san, that's the same thing.""nuh-uh! it's not the same.""what's the difference, then?"--bokuto talks in his sleep sometimes. this is not one of those times(yes i wrote more sleepy bkak, sue me)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	sleeptalking

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckifn..... hhhhhdbbdbjsjsjjnsnndjej

"'kaashi," bokuto mumbles, arms tightening just the slightest bit. it's all akaashi can do to not laugh--bokuto is usually a heavy sleeper, but akaashi doesn't trust this. he's pretty sure some part of bokuto is still a _little bit_ awake. bokuto sighs out something that sounds a little bit like his name--his _given_ name--and akaashi freezes. he would have liked a warning, as ridiculous as that is given the circumstances.

"'kaashiiii," bokuto whines, and he's definitely awake now. "you're thinking too loud, you gotta sleeeep." he pulls back and starts poking akaashi's cheek.

"what are you doing," akaashi says--because it doesn't quite come out as a question.

bokuto smiles. "you're cute," he says, "y'know? super cute. cuter than owls."

akaashi blinks at him, but bokuto keeps smiling back. slowly, he can feel his face warming up. "i'm not _cute_ , bokuto-san."

"hmm, you're right." bokuto nods sagely. "not cute. adorable."

"...bokuto-san, that's the same thing."

"nuh-uh! it's not the same."

"what's the difference, then?"

"cute is like 'aww, baby' and adorable is like 'god i love you', yknow? totally different things."

akaashi sighs. "i love you too, bokuto-san. go back to sleep."

"not until you do," bokuto replies, and akaashi can _hear_ him pouting. he rolls his eyes and presses his face to bokuto's chest.

"there, i'm practically asleep already," he deadpans. it's actually _partially_ true this time, because bokuto is a human heater and his warmth is soothing. when bokuto hums in response, akaashi feels it more than he hears it.

"y'know," bokuto says suddenly. "kuroo was talking about how people playing with his hair makes him sleepy. do you think maybe that would help?"

akaashi's about to say something questioning kuroo's credibility when he thinks it actually might not be the worst thing ever. honestly, it sounds _nice_. "i mean, you can _try_ ," he says, "but if you're getting this from kuroo i highly doubt it'll--"

the first touch to his hair makes him tense up--he'd been expecting at least a few more seconds--but it's soft and a little bit hesitant, and bokuto's hand is drifting gently in a rhythm, fingers carding slowly through his hair. akaashi sighs, melting, and thinks he might owe kuroo one for this.

**Author's Note:**

> stan bkak or risk me stealing your toes


End file.
